


Because I love you

by twistedrunes



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Campfires, Dreams, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Wishing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15408024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedrunes/pseuds/twistedrunes
Summary: Ada Thorne (nee Shelby) brings her girlfriend to Tommy and Alfie's house in Margate. After OC's birthday celebrations she and Ada spend some quiet time beside the campfire.





	Because I love you

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place within the Homeward Bound AU by when_tommy_met_alfie. Tommy and Alfie are married and living in Margate with their children Charlie and Sarah.

“Tommy wants you,” Ada says to Alfie as she walks across the grass from the house to where you and Alfie are seated by the bonfire.

“Kids all asleep already?” Alfie replies with a smirk, clapping his hands and rubbing them together gleefully.

“No,” Ada rolls her eyes at Alfie’s reaction. “But Tommy says you’ll get no sympathy when your back hurts tomorrow from sitting out here in the cold all night.”

Alfie laughs “Best get started on the bread for tomorrow anyway.” He says standing, he shuffles around the edge of the fire and leans down and kisses the top of your head “Good night, birthday girl, see you in the morning.”

“Night Alfie, thanks for having us and the cake and,” you pause you had a lot to thank him for.

Alfie and Tommy had invited you for the week to their house in Margate. While you’d met most of the Shelby’s since you’d moved to London from Boston with Ada and Karl, you hadn’t really spent time with them all together or in a non-business setting. But Tommy and Alfie had been so kind and generous and just folded you into the family as if it was the most natural thing in the world. The entire family had assembled tonight to celebrate your birthday, John, Esme, their kids, Arthur, Linda and theirs as well as Polly, Michael and Finn. You look up at Alfie with a smile “Thanks for everything.”

“Anytime love,” Alfie says patting your shoulder affectionately. Turning to Ada he takes hold of her shoulders and kisses her cheeks. “Night love.” He says.

“Night Alfie, and thanks again for having us,” Ada replies kissing his cheeks in return.

“Well, it’s about fuckin’ time you came down here,” Alfie says for what is probably the thousandth time since you arrived. Ada groans, but Alfie continues undeterred. “Good for Karl to have some other kids to play with innit? Plus he can run around in the fresh air. He’ll probably grow an inch while he’s here.”

Ada nods “He does love having all the other kids around.”

“And he misses you, you know.” Alfie jerks his head towards the house, to clarify which he, is being referred to. “He doesn’t say anything, ‘cause it’s not his way. But I can tell, he misses his sister.” Alfie admonishes softly, rubbing his hands over her upper arms lightly.

Ada ducks her head slightly in response. “I know Alfie I miss him too, all of you actually.”

“Right then,” Alfie says straightening and picking up his cane. “I’ve meddled here long enough. Time to leave you two ladies alone. Let you get on with the real birthday celebrations ‘ey.” He says with a suggestive laugh.

“Goodnight Alfie,” Ada says pointedly, stepping around him and closer to the bonfire.

“I can tell when I’m not wanted.” Alfie cries in mock offence, laughing at himself as he walks away. “Never let it be said that Alfie Solomons’ overstays his welcome.” He calls out.

Ada bursts out laughing “I think Arthur would have something to say about that!”

Alfie guffaws and turns back to Ada, even in the faint glow of the fire you can see the sparkle in his eye. “Night ladies.” He waves and turns back to the house. You can hear him chuckling and muttering to himself as he crosses the garden.

“You want some more cider?” Ada asks wrapping herself around your shoulders and kissing your temple.

“In a minute. I can get it, you don’t have to wait on me hand and foot you know.” You say, turning to kiss her cheek.

“It’s your birthday.” She says simply, “Plus you look after me so well,” she says leaning down and kissing you.

“Well, that pleasure is all mine.” You hum, pulling her into your lap.

“Karl go to bed alright?” You ask once she’s settled.

Ada laughs “No. When I left Sarah was locked in negotiations with Tommy about the three of them sleeping in the lounge with Cyril.”

“So they’ll be sleeping in the lounge then.” You laugh.

Ada nods and huffs softly, her breath warm on your cheek. “Apparently Finn is taking them all riding in the morning, so sleeping in the lounge means they won’t disturb anyone when they get up early.”

“Sounds like she has a solid argument.”

“Of course!” Ada says proudly.

You fall into comfortable silence as Ada rests her head on your shoulder. You rub your thumb over her hip and enjoy the warmth of her body against yours, the smell of her soap and perfume filling your head. Your eyes flutter as she presses a gentle kiss against your neck. “You sure I can’t get you some cider?” She asks huskily.

The cider had been your contribution to the feast you had that evening in the garden. Alfie and Tommy had provided bread, pastries and birthday cake, Arthur and Linda an amazing array of salads and cooked vegetables from their garden, John and Esme some partridge John had shot and chickens from their stock. Finn and Michael had pitched in together and brought what seemed to be an entire sweet shop for the kids along with some truly decadent handmade chocolates for the adults. You had seen the sign for the cider on your way down from London. You were so excited that Ada really had no choice but to turn back and stop to buy some. You hadn’t seen cider since you left America and even in Boston, it had been a rare treat. Nothing like when you were a child and it was everywhere. You and Polly had exchanged recipes and raided Alfie’s spice cabinet and made mulled cider which you had warmed on the edge of the fire.  

“You trying to get me drunk?” You tease softly pressing your nose against Ada’s cheek and kissing her jaw lightly. You slide your hand under the hem of her dress your fingers grazing over her stockinged thighs. “You know you don’t need to do that.” You tease, nipping her earlobe. “You’re so beautiful, honestly I don’t know how I’ve made it this far through the day without ravishing you.”

“We made love this morning, twice,” Ada says shaking her head.

“Exactly, that was hours ago.” You mumble kissing down her neck.

“Well,” Ada says standing suddenly causing you to feel a rush of cold as she moves away. “Best we get to bed to then.”

You stand taking her hands in yours, kissing the tip of her nose before pulling her down onto one of the blankets spread around the fire. “Here,” you say softly against her lips before kissing her, your fingers brushing against the back of her neck as you lie down and bring her with you.

“Here?” Ada squeaks. “But, Tommy, Alfie, Finn, Polly.” Her voice only getting tighter as she makes her list.

“Here” you repeat kissing your way down her neck. “It’s my birthday,” you point out rolling her on her back and positioning yourself above her. Reaching above her you drag another blanket down towards you and begin crawling backwards.

Ada giggles as it covers her head. “What are you doing?” Her legs parting allowing you to kneel between them.

“Oh, you know.” You say pressing your face against her stomach before travelling lower. Ada’s fingers slide into your hair as her breathing deepens.

“What’s the blanket for?” She asks again giggling.

“So no one can see you.” You advise tossing the edge of the blanket in the air, and disappearing under it before it settles.

“Sweetheart,” Ada sighs as you push her skirt up to her hips.

“Mmm?” You reply, dragging your tongue along the exposed flesh at the top of her thigh.

Ada moans quietly as her hips rock slightly. “You don’t have to, I mean,”

You quickly adjust so your face is above hers, your hips resting between her thighs. “Ada, my love. We’ve talked about this, haven’t we? I love pleasuring you. Adore it.” You kiss her quickly for emphasis. “When you’re squirming, when you moan, when you beg. Fuck, it’s amazing.” You pant.  You rest your forearm next to her head, smoothing her hair. “When you do it all just for me, and you cum, well that’s the best thing ever.” You kiss her again. “Fulfilling your needs fulfils mine.” You roll your hips against her, smiling as she moans softly.

Ada’s hands rest lightly on your hips, pulling you closer. “I love you.” She says holding your eyes determinedly.

“Good. I love you too. Now, are you going to let me pleasure you?” You ask rolling your hips again, grinning as Ada twitches under you.

“Yes ma’am,” Ada sighs her head dropping back.

“Good girl,” you encourage breathily against her neck. You take your time working your way back down her body, tracing your fingers over the bare skin and silk of her dress. Mouthing her breasts through the fabric, grating your teeth over her nipples drawing them to hard nubs. You stop when Ada’s back is arching and her fingers grip in your hair.

You rest your ass back on your heels and slide Ada’s dress up over her hips. You deftly undo her garter belt as you kiss and lick her abdomen. You chuckle deeply as she sucks air between her teeth when you blow a stream of air over her. You quickly undo the clips on her stockings discarding the garter belt off to the side. You sit up, feet crossed under your buttocks, the blanket drops down over Ada’s waist, allowing you to see her face. She looks beautiful in the soft firelight. You guide her stocking off, nails dragging over her skin making her shudder. You lift her leg, kissing her ankle. The moan from Ada encourages you as you work along her leg, your kisses becoming deeper, longer, drawing her soft skin into your mouth and pressing your teeth into it.

“Oh,” Ada cries softly, squirming so the silk of her panties brushes against your cheek.

Stopping you release her leg and caress her through her panties. Smirking as you feel they are damp. You lay over Ada again, this time her naked leg hitches around your waist. You rub her bare thigh as you whisper in her ear “You’re not ready yet, my love, not nearly wet enough. You know I won’t give you what you want until you’re ready.”

“I know,” Ada moans, grinding against you.

“Are you ready?” You ask.

“Nearly,” Ada whines.

“Hmm,” you say rubbing your hand down her thigh and squeezing her bum. You move back down her body, drawing down the other stocking. Again kissing from her ankle down to inner thigh the final kiss drawing hot blood pumping into her skin, pulsing against your tongue.

“Please,” Ada begs her hands pushing her underwear down off her hips.

“Ada,” You say, your tone low and warning. You want to make her wait, revelling in the hold you had over her in times like this. Ada Thorne, strong, independent woman, quivering, quaking and begging for you.

Ada stops, biting her lip as she nods slightly to indicate she had heard you. Looking at her like that, you find you’re just as hungry, wanting to taste her, feel her, needing her end as much as she did. “Take them off.” You instruct hoarsely.

“Thank you,” Ada says breathlessly lifting her legs between you and quickly removing the garment. Just as quickly she allows her legs to fall either side of you, feet flat on the ground, thighs parted in invitation. “Please,” she begs again.

“Tell me what you want.” You instruct stroking the inside of her thighs.  

Ada lifts herself, tucking her feet under her and smoothing her skirt over her lap, she crosses her wrists behind your neck, kissing you, her tongue slipping between your lips before she pulls apart again, pressing her forehead to yours. “I want us to make love.” She moans in between kisses. You feel the throb between your legs change to a pounding.

Ada lies back, bringing you with her, her lips pressed against your ear, her breath hot and damp as she speaks again. “Fuck me.” She sighs. You press your forehead against her neck, a deep moan passing through you. Unable to wait any longer, you work your way down her body, kissing her through her clothes. Pushing her skirt up over her hips again, you kiss down her thighs. Using just the tip of your tongue, you draw it lightly over her, savouring, the delicious wetness pooling on your tongue. Ada’s hips lift to meet you, her hand resting between your shoulder blades and gripping your blouse in her fist.

“Fuck,” Ada moans as you slip your tongue into her folds. You hum in pleasure as the taste of her floods your tongue. As always you find yourself lost in Ada; still able to taste the cigarettes and gin from her tongue, the clean taste of her skin, the rich honeyed taste of her arousal; the smell of her perfume and soap, the sharp, sweet smell of her sex; the sight of her stomach rising and falling with her breaths as they come faster, her head tipping back and rolling from side-to-side, the sound of her soft moans, panting and murmuring your name, the soft wet sounds of your lips against hers; the feel of her nails running over your back, her fingers sliding through your hair, the softness of her skin and the delightful satin feel of her pussy against your tongue and fingers. “Fuck,” Ada’s long cry is muffled by the blanket she has pulled over her face. You continue licking and sucking her clit and working your fingers into her, watching her spasm from the overstimulation until she begs you to stop.

Ada claws at you, pulling you up to her, wrapping herself around you. You revel in the feeling of her heart pounding against you, her breath hot and heavy against your neck. You hold her, kissing her and whispering sweet nothings to her while she comes down. However, tonight Ada wants something other than your usual languid affection and comfort, she quickly undoes the button of your pants and slips her hand under the waistband. You shudder as her fingertips graze the over your underwear. Ada rolls you on your back, curled against your side as she guides your legs apart. Her hand slides into your underwear, fingers parting you and lazily circling your clit.  She rests her head on your shoulder, her face tipped up to look at you as she speaks. “You’re always so good to me, such a good lover.” You groan at her words, your hips rising to her touch. Ada keeps talking, showering you with praise, her voice hoarse and deep with desire. “The way you use your tongue, your fingers,” she trails off, kissing your neck.

“Ada,” You moan deeply still able to taste her on your tongue, feeling her body still trembling against to you. You roll on your side, lifting her skirt as you caress her bare thigh. You kiss her groaning as she sucks your bottom lip into her mouth.

“Fuck you’re so wet.” Ada hums sliding two fingers into you easily. You moan again grinding against her palm as her fingers reach inside you. Your eyes close as Ada caresses you, she works slowly kissing you deeply. “I’m so glad we found each other.” She says quietly. “So glad you came with us back to England. So glad you’re here, now, with me.” You begin to lose yourself. “I love you, sweetheart.” Ada croons. Her simple declaration pushes you over the edge, crying out softly as you come undone.

You pull a blanket over you both and roll on your back. Ada snuggles into your side, her hand resting lightly on your stomach, as you caress her hip. You take a deep breath inhaling the smell of the smoke and the coolness of the earth, you exhale with a sigh.

“Are you alright sweetheart?” Ada asks propping herself up on her elbow to look down on you.

“Wonderful.” You say, watching her in the firelight, the warm glow highlighting her radiant skin and red lips, her eyes dancing. You can’t help but reach up and stroke her cheek. “It’s so lovely here. Reminds me a bit of where I grew up.”

“Mm?” Ada encourages, snuggling against you again. “When you lived with your Grandparents?”

“Yeah. Howard and I would go camping in the summer. It would be so hot in the store. We would go down to the lake, swim, fish, then we’d roast potatoes and the fish in the fire. We’d talk for hours and watch the stars. They were so clear there, you felt like you were looking into heaven. Like here, not like in Boston or London where it’s all so dirty and ugly.” You drift off, looking up at the heavens and the stars.  

Ada tilts her head back looking up too “It is beautiful.” You lay together watching the sky. “Look!” Ada cries excitedly. You follow the direction of her arm just in time to see the end of shooting star fade out.

“Did you make a wish?” You ask.

“No,” Ada replies.

“Why not?” You ask.

“Nothing else I want.” She says kissing you again.

You can’t help but laugh at her sappiness. For all she played the hard businesswoman, she was a hopeless romantic. You had begun to suspect she and her brother Tommy were very similar in that regard. While John and Arthur were very free with their emotions whether that was love or anger and Finn was just too kind and sweet for words, Tommy and Ada held themselves back, only letting a very few, very special people see the true them. Not that they were cold or unloving people, more that, they loved so truly and so deeply that they needed to guard themselves against the cruelty and harshness of the world. Especially their world.  You counted yourself blessed to be such a person and to live in the aura of Ada’s love.  

“Howard and I used to play at imagining where we would live and what we would do when we grew up.” You say squeezing her tightly but otherwise ignoring her remarks, knowing that if you made too much of a fuss she would become stand-offish.

“What did you imagine?” Ada asks softly slipping her hand into yours and stroking the back of your hand with her thumb.

“Nothing exciting, not like Howard. You know all that stuff we dreamed about as kids it’s all that he’s got now.” You wiggle a bit getting more comfortable. “All of it, being a big shot businessman in New York, with lots of money and a beautiful wife. The fancy car, the driver. The huge house with a butler and servants and perfect lawn and hedges cut into the shapes of animals. All the wishes we used to make lying by that lake in the woods.” You smile to yourself.

Ada looks over at you, “What did you wish for?” She asks again quietly.

The fire crackles next to you as you think back. “I wanted a little farm, with a stone cottage and a beautiful flower garden in the front with hydrangeas and bulbs in the spring. A huge vegetable garden to grow my own food and a huge pumpkin patch in the fall. I wanted an orchard and raspberry canes. A greenhouse for vegetables and flowers in the winter and a barn to keep feed and the animals. Enough land for an old shire horse and some sheep for wool, and a cow called Bessie for milk, cats to chase the rats, chickens and dogs to chase the foxes. I wanted a pond with ducks and a little lake house where I could sit in the cool in the summer and write poems and sleep there at night and watch the fireflies dancing. I would grow my own food and make preserves and spin yarn and sell them in town.”

Ada laughs lightly. “You sound like Jessie and her commune. I knew you two were spending too much time together.”

Your laugh joins hers “I had something much smaller and less organised in mind. I was thinking more like The Secret Garden, hidden away from everyone else.”

As your laughter dies down Ada snuggles closer again “Did you want someone to share all that with?” She asks.

You smile in the darkness and roll on your side, your lips finding hers as kiss her gently, “I knew I didn’t want a husband. Thought they seemed like a dumb idea. But, I decided that I would take in children like Howard and me, children who lost their parents. Or like my friend Rose, her Daddy used to hurt her something bad. I wanted somewhere for kids like her to run away to.”

“You’re such a gentle soul. Sounds like you read a lot of Dickens too.” Ada whispers against your lips and stroking your face.

You smile and squeeze her hand “Collecting urchins?”

“You saved me, I was lost and alone,” Ada says quietly holding your eye. “I don’t know how long I would have lasted in Boston without you.”

“You would have been fine Ada. You are the strongest, bravest woman I’ve ever met.”

“I might have survived, but I wouldn’t have been happy. You make everything so much better. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

* * *

Butterfly kisses caress your eyelids and are accompanied with a whisper of “Wake up sleepy head.”

You open one eye to see Ada perched on the edge of the bed fully dressed and holding out a cup towards you. Taking a deep breath you sigh happily, while Ada had struggled to find good tea in America you have struggled to find coffee here in England. Thankfully Alfie had picked up the habit of coffee from his Italian connections and still had good sources. Taking the cup from her hands you take a greedy mouthful before leaning forward to kiss her. “God, I love you.” You hum taking another sip.

Ada laughs “No at this moment you love Alfie’s coffee. But don’t worry I have the name of his supplier for when we get back to London.”

You grin and cock your eyebrow suggestively “Well if you give me five minutes to finish this coffee, I’ll happily show you how appreciative I am.”

Ada rolls her eyes “You can’t stay in bed all day.”

“I was suggesting we stay in bed, sweetheart.” You tease.

“It’s ten am, the kids are all off riding with Finn and I thought we could go for a walk. You know, enjoy the fresh air we came here for.” She reasons. You take another sip of coffee, regarding her sceptically over the rim of the cup. “Come on I want to show you something Alfie and Tommy where just telling me about.” She tempts.

“What?” You ask.

“You’ll find out when we get there.” She says jumping up from the bed and heading for the door. “I’ll go make you some toast.” She says skipping out.

 

“Come on,” Ada urges, tugging your hand and striking out in front of you across the bottom field on Tommy and Alfie’s property. Reaching a small stream Ada comments “This is where Tommy and Alfie’s place ends and this,” she skips easily across the stream “is Willow Bridge Farm.”

“Are we allowed to be here?” You ask, taking a long stride to cross the stream.

“Yes,” Ada says.

“Yes because this neighbour is terrified of your brother and brother-in-law?” You wonder out loud.

Ada chuckles. “Yes, because the owner invited us to have a look around.”

“Hmm,” you hum dubiously. Ada just grins and tugs at your hand again skipping along in front of you.

You quickly overcome your doubt when you are met by the owner. A lovely elderly gentleman in every sense of the word. His soft grey hair slightly long and shaggy, his features wrinkled by a life of outside labour, but his eyes still sparkled with the spirit of a man half his age. A pair of Border Collies follow him; an older, slower one which stays diligently at his heel and a younger, far more enthusiastic pup who would run off investigating and need to be called back regularly.

It’s like a dream as he shows you around the property. He explains the history of each of the different sections of the farm. Walking through the orchard he plucks fruit from the trees for you to try explaining the type of fruit and when the tree was planted. You stop by a large pond for the dogs to drink and watch the ducks. Finally, you reach the house. The owner offers you a cup of tea and tells you to wander around for a bit while he gets things ready.

Once he’s inside Ada comes behind you, wrapping her arms around your waist and resting her chin on your shoulder. “What do you think?”

“I think it’s beautiful.” You sigh, resting your head against hers.

“So do you think we should make an offer?”

“Huh?” You say spinning around.

“Should we make an offer on the property, it’s for sale,” Ada says unable to keep the smile from lighting up her face.

“But,” You stop and look around you, feeling tears welling in your eyes.

Ada cups your face in her hands “We don’t have to if you don’t like it.”

“I love it.” You admit, unable to deny how tranquil and at home you felt. “But why?”

“Because Karl can run around in the fresh air and play with his cousins. Because I want to spend more time with my family. Because you haven’t stopped smiling, fuckin’ glowing actually since we stepped foot on this place. Because anything that makes you happy makes me happy. Because I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests and also publish on Tumblr www.twistedrunes.tumblr.com


End file.
